Continuous extrusions of material, such as plastic resin, are commonly pelletized by feeding the extrusions into a pelletizer in which a rotating cutting wheel severs the extrusions at fixed intervals to make discrete bits or pellets of the material for subsequent processing, such as for transport or feeding into a hopper for melting.
Improvements in pelletizing methods, and corresponding improvements in pelletizing machines, are sought, as are new and improved uses for the products of such methods.